pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Val'szuna (Storm Isles)
Val'szuna is the second levelling zone in Wrath of Ultros for levels 100-103. Players already level 100 at the start of the expansion can start here instead of the smaller Squall Fjord. It is a land shrouded in mystery and is raised far above sea level with large, sheer drop cliffs bordering the land. It is home to the ruined twin cities of Ra'mafan and Ra'orel - both claimed by nature. The cities are joined by a large bridge, effectively splitting the zone of Val'szuna in half. Above Ra'orel is a Starwalker Scout Ship, sent to deploy Nibirian foot soldiers to locate and reactivate the ancient Mechaean Powerhouse; capable of producing mass amounts of energy that the Starwalkers can harness and use to speed up their invasion. The height of Val'szuna helps protect it from the storms. It is the only viable region in the east capable of growing highly diverse flora adapted to high levels of rainfall, making it somewhat of an alien landscape. Large, overgrown plants clutter the ground beneath the towering sky-high canopy. The jungles are home to a primitive owl-humanoid race known as the Kalima. The tree tops support Kalimari structures and platforms, they only ever go down to hunt for food. Their 'capital' is known as Greencrown. The Kalima are nimble and agile fighters and masters of archery. Their sharp talons serve as their primary weapon however many wield shields, spears, bows and arrows. The Szunafar Wilds contains rare species of plants and is home to a race of tall, thin Ent unique to this island. Another species is the Resinite; a sticky, gooey amalgam of tree sap with somewhat elemental properties. These are the lifeblood of Ents. Rootlings are young Ents and are much faster and trickier to deal with. Szunafar is also the hunting grounds of the Lupen. The Lupen are a tribe of wolf-type humanoids that live in packs on the ground. They are at constant war with the Kalimari. The Lupen are blood thirsty scavengers that prey on what ever they can get their claws on. They occupy the ruins of the Twin cities of Ra alongside a band of Ogres; the Sunwalkers. The Nibirians are cutting down the forest at a rapid pace to burn as fuel for their machines. The Lupen are attempting to push them back but they have already conquered all of Ra'orel and awoken the Ancients of the Sun - a race of golems created by Hephastus to guard the city, powered by the energy of the sun. Only through uniting the Lupen and the Kalima can players hope to defeat Ultros and his lieutenants. Sub Zones * Ruins of Ra'mafan * Ruins of Ra'orel (Dungeons: Siege of Ra'orel (Lv 102), Temple of the Sun, (Lv 110) * Szunafar Wilds * Emerald Canopy * Greencrown * The Understory * Earlywood Rise Races * Kalima * Lupen * Ent * Rootling * Resinite * Nibirian Mechaea * Ogre * Ancients of the Sun * Elementals (Nature) * Various beasts and plant creatures Dungeon The Understory Beneath the treetop city of Greencrown is the dark and hostile Understory. Players must make their way through the thorny tangle to cut back the Thistlar, a race of plant-like creatures that are harvesting the nutrients from the ground that is killing the trees supporting Greencrown. Chieftain Fangorn, an exiled Lupen, has allied with the Thislar. He hopes that through sapping the earth's minerals, Greencrown and his Kalimari enemies will fall. Bosses: * Thornbranch the Wild * Febrethil Thistleweave * Heart of the Forest * Chieftain Fangorn Siege of Ra'orel Enter the lost ruins of the once great city of Ra'orel and defeat the Nibirian Lieutenants that command the invading armies. You are assisted by the Lupen and the Kalima. Strike down the conduits that are harvesting solar power. Finally, teleport up into the scout ship floating above the city and take it down. Bosses * Axel Geargrinder * Solar Conduits * Golu'ra * Lieutenant Lightender (Part One) * Lieutenant Lightender (Part Two, on board ship) The destruction of the Solar Conduits has allowed entrance into the Temple of the Sun. Ultros was seen escaping into the temple. Temple of the Sun At the pinnacle of Ra'orel stands the Temple of the Sun. Within it were rooms filled with once inactive Ancients - now awake and under Ultros' control, the golems are a weapon that cannot be left unchecked. The temple itself is revealed to be a Mechaean Powerhouse - similar to Aziek. Ultros is using it to power his fleet so they can continue their journey to Pangaia. It must be shut down before his armies reach our world. Bosses * El'ra and Un'ra, Keepers of the Sun * Photos the Sun Harvester * Ultros and Helios, Herald of Asgal After destroying Ultros, you learn that he was merely one of hundreds of hive-minded units. The powerhouse is destroyed and the Temple falls, but the majority of the fleet has already descended upon the island of Adamah.